Silly Prussia, Awesome is for (yn)
by Arkansas Jones
Summary: Read on Quotev: /story/3043484/Silly-Prussia-Awesome-is-for-yn/1/ This is my story I wrote on Quotev, it is a reader insert,so enjoy I don't own Hetalia, or you. Pairing is Prussia x Reader This contains random drabbles, and it is finished, but I am making a sequel. Nice feedback and advice is okay, and so are requests...
1. Chapter 1

Prussia's POV —

Ze awesome me remembers zis morning quite vell...zats because some stupid and un-awesome frau had taken mine Tricks Cereal from the awesome me! Zat frau (y/n) shall pay! So heres vat happened zis morning...

Your POV —

You woke up from your peaceful nights sleep, it was morning time so you were hungry. You jumped out of the daycare places bed and ran into the kitchen as fast as your tiny legs could carry you. At the same moment you did this, so did a certain albino prussian."Ze awesome me is hungry!" the prussian yelled in an over dramatic way running out of the boys room into the kitchen. Prussia grabbed the Tricks box and pulled it to himself but something was causing the box to pull away from him. "Vat in the..." he peered behind the box and saw a girl with (h/c) and (e/c) glaring at him, it was the idiot (y/n) again! "Unhand ze cereal frau! Ze awesome Prussia demands it!" he commanded you causing your eyes to narrow in anger. "No, you idiot, I saw the Tricks first!" you yelled at him, you knew all to well who the prussian was, this was not your first fight with him. "Vat, you stupid frau...you dare deny ze awesome me?!" Prussia growled annoyed with you keeping him from the sweet cereal. "Yes, I do, you idiot!" while he was caught off guard you pulled the Tricks from the albino and ran off laughing evilly, victory was yours! "Silly Prussia, Tricks are for (y/n)! hahaha!" you called to the steaming mad prussian boy. "MINE GOTT FRAU!" Prussia screamed and stormed off angrily.

Prussia's POV —

Und zat is vat ze awesome me had to go through zis morning, that dreadful frau (y/n) taking mine Tricks, and making me look un-awesome! Vell just vait...I shall get mine revenge... I wrote in my awesome diary quietly when I felt someone reading over me. "Vat in ze vorld...?" when I glanced behind myself I saw the stupid (y/n) reading my diary smiling. "So, does the 'awesome' Prussia have a crush on lil' me or something, cause you wrote about me quite alot...~" (y/n) teased me, causing me to blush. "MINE GOTT! GET OUT OF THE AWESOME PRUSSIA'S ROOM (Y/N)!" I yelled running her out of my room. Mine gott, vas that girl annoying...

*chibitalia voice* To Be Continued Maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

Dear mine awesome diary, today vas almost as awesome as me, if zat is even possible. Because today I visited mine frau (y/n)...and mine diary...heres vat happened...

Prussia's POV

I watched my prey closely, (y/n) was currently playing a game called 'peekaboo' with her little cat (cat/n). My awesome cat, Prussiacat, was on my shoulder pawing at my cat ears playfully, I glanced at my cat before turning my attention back to (y/n). I blinked a few times before realizing that she had already left the park, "Damn, looks like ze awesome me vill have to find mine frau (y/n)..." I mumbled before heading out to search for my little frau kitty (y/n). After what seemed like forever, mostly because Prussiacat kept pawing at my tail, I spotted (y/n) in her garden, her cat was asleep on her lap while (y/n)'s cute (tail/c) tail swayed back and forth. My awesome tail frizzed up seeing her tail sway, my cat ears twitched ever so slightly, it was time for the awesome me to attack my prey. I slowly made my way towards my target, (y/n), and finally I covered her eyes and smirked victoriously. "Guess who mine pretty kitty..." I purred slyly to my little frau. She sighed slightly, "Let me think...is it...hm, Prussia?" I felt (y/n) roll her eyes from under my hands, so not awesome. "Vell vell mine kitty...good job." I laughed awesomely. (y/n)'s tail swatted me in the face, I then glared at it,"Vatch vat that thing hits (y/n)..." I growled at her. (y/n) got up and turned to face me, she covered her eyes smirking slightly. I tilted my head and so did my awesome cat Prussiacat when she did so. "Peekaboo I see you!" (y/n) said after uncovering her (e/c) eyes. Prussiacat mewed happily and nuzzled (y/n)'s leg, I laughed some at how awesome my cat was. (y/n) suddenly grabbed my cat ear causing the awesome me to mewl in pain,"Mine gott frau vat the heck?!" I growled at (y/n) in pain. She laughed evilly,"next time you wanna spy on me, make sure that you watch your own tail...I knew you were there the whole time..." she said and walked away with (cat/n) in her arms. "Maybe next time mine pretty kitty...I vill be ze one playing ze peekaboo vith you..." I whispered and headed home with Prussiacat.

Und so mine awesome diary, zat is how the awesome me learned to hide mine tail ven spying on mine frau (y/n) and also I learned about a game called peekaboo as vell... 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear mine awesome diary, today vas so awesome! Vant to know vhy? Because mine secret crush vas being flirted vith by someone other zan the awesome me! But ze awesome me got mine frau (y/n) in ze end because I am just zat awesome! Vell heres vat happened...

3-Person POV

Italy was talking to the teen girl who's name was (y/n), when the albino prussian saw the two. "Ve~ (y/n) so its-a date then, see you at the pasta restaurant this Saturday, bye-bye!~" the bubbly and happy italian boy left humming. (y/n) giggled and sighed,"hehe, Italy can be so funny..." she walked into the library smiling. The albino was furious, (y/n) had a date with that idiotic italian boy! "Vat is wrong vit her, can't she see zat I am more awesome zan zat idiot!?" Prussia growled jealously, he then went into the library after (y/n). Meanwhile, (y/n) was reading in one of the soft chairs quietly, clearly focused on the book. Prussia found her in no time at all and grabbed her hand dragging (y/n) out of the library. "Prussia let me go right now! This is not cool dude, LET GO NOW!" (y/n) screamed and struggled in the prussians tight grip. "No mine frau!Vat the hell vere you thinking?!Vhy did you agree to a date vith zat idiot Italy and not me?!" Prussia glared at the girl he liked. (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes widened in realization,"You like me!" she said laughing some shocked. The albino's red eyes widened and his cheeks turned the color of his eyes,"N-no!" Prussia mumbled. (y/n)'s grin grew wider,"you DO like me! haha!" the girl giggled blushing, and the prussian boy saw the blush. "Vhy are you blushing mine (y/n)...?" Prussia smirked some poking her reddened cheek. "Well I kinda...likeyoutoo..." she mumbled the last part quietly and her blush grew. Prussia smiled more and said in a sing song voice,"oh mine gott, does mine frau (y/n) like ze awesome me?~" (y/n) nodded blushing and Prussia smirked,"Vell then, (y/n), cancel the date vith Italy because the awesome me is going to take you out zis veekend..." he smirked and kissed (y/n) slyly. (y/n) blushed furiously and giggled after the prussian finished kissing her. "You are mine frau, (y/n), ze awesome me shall see you zis veekend..." Prussia let his new girlfriend smirking.

Prussia's POV

Und so mine diary, zat is how me and my frau (y/n) have started dating and have a date zis veekend, so till then awesome diary, because the awesome me vill have alot to tell you! 


	4. Chapter 4

Your POV

Your best friend America, had invited you to to his Halloween costume party a week ago. Now, it was the night of the party, you were dressed as an angel, and England, who you begged repeatedly for three days, had agreed to make your halo float and wings look real using his magic. You giggled as your american friend opened the door, he was dressed as, of course, Superman. He dragged you into the party that was loud with music and the voices of the people there. Unknown to you, you had gotten the attention of an albino underworlder, who was secretly watching you. "Vell vell vell vat do ve have here, a little angel frau at a costume party on ze day of evil, zis is very interesting indeed..." the male said with his thick prussian accent. You were dancing with England, who was dressed as cupid, weird because France was also cupid ironically. You felt someone watching you and you paused looking around then you locked eyes with a white haired male dressed as some sort of demon or devil, his red eyes were sharp and focused into your (e/c) eyes. You made your way over to the mysterious prussian and his eyes followed your every move. "Hi, my name is (y/n), what is yours?" you asked him while smiling at him. He smirked some, "Vell mine frau, mine name is Prussia, and now let ze awesome me ask you, do you vant to dance vit me mine angel?~" the costumed demon purred to you. You blushed some,"well I suppose..." you stated getting shy suddenly. "Zen lets dance," Prussia said and grabbed your hand taking you to the dance floor. After what seemed like ages, you and Prussia had went outside to relax. "Vell (y/n) I have a confession to make..." he glanced at you and you looked at him. "What is it Prussia?" you asked worriedly, you had quickly fallen for the male beside you. He took your hand in his and removed his hood from his head revealing real horns on his head and his sharp ended tail waved slightly causing your eyes to widen. "Ze awesome me is from ze underworld, and vats more, I am ze devil mine frau..." Prussia stated staring deeply into your eyes. You were shocked and speechless at what he had just told you, he was a demon, not just that, he was the freaking devil himself! "W-well Prussia...I am shocked to put it into words...but you are still you, and thats what matters, devil or not." you said after a few minutes and smiled at him. "Zen lets, how do you human like people say zit, go out on a date?" the demon Prussia said and took your hand in his before you both walked off into the night. So in the end, you literally ended up dancing with the devil... 


	5. Chapter 5

Your POV

You were at one of the world meetings, and everyone was here, even the annoying egomaniac Prussia to your annoyance. The prussian was currently bragging about how awesome he was and everyone was clearly getting annoyed with him so you decided to tell the clueless idiot a piece of your mind personally. "Hey, annoying albino idiot! Shut up, you are not awesome, and everyone here is getting fed up with your constant talking, hell even America is being more quite and polite than you!" you shoved the prussian to the floor and glared down at him. He was silent at first so you thought you had actually gotten through the mans thick skull but then he glared back at you darkly. "Who...Do you think you are, you stupid frau?!" he yelled at you and stood up face to face with you, he looked as angry as Germany did when Italy hid all the wurst and replaced it with pasta. "I am the girl who is fed up with your ego problems and you being here!" you grabbed the prussian and tossed him out the door, meanwhile France, America, and England were all taking bets on who would win, so far it was pretty clear that you'd win this fight hands down. You grabbed a fist full of white hair and slammed Prussia onto the floor in the hallway while being furiously pecked by a very pissed off Gilbird. "Die you stupid prussian!" you screamed continuing your attack on the albino. Suddenly, two big pairs of hands separated you and Prussia and you both froze in pure fear at who it was, it was none other than Russia himself smiling his usual seemingly innocent smile. "Stop fighting da, or mother Russia won't have anyone alive to become one with...~" he said calmly. You and Prussia screamed bloody murder and managed to get loose and flee from him, that was way to close for you, Russia was one of the only people who scared you. Prussia had already ran home, and you growled,"Next time, that prussian will die..." and with that, you headed home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Your POV

You were currently being guarded by your best friend Prussia, who was also your knight. You were the daughter of the most powerful leader so you had to be protected, but this was when things got bad. Screaming, crying, slicing of flesh was heard from outside and you ran out and Prussia got in front of you. "Mine gott princess (y/n) get back inside!" he said panicked for you to be safe. "No, I won't leave you alone Prussia!" you cried to him as he killed an enemy. "Please (y/n) I cannot let you get hurt!" he yelled pleadingly. "Prussia look out!" you screamed but it was to late, the blade came across the albino boys chest and his blood splattered everywhere. "PRUSSSIA NO!" you screamed in horror and sorrow, your love had just been killed. "(y/n)...I-I love y-y-you..." he said to you and with his last of his strength he gently kissed your lips, then his body went limp. "Prussia n-no...Prussia..." you cried holding his limp and lifeless body in your arms, his blood covered your clothes but you didn't care, your best friend, love, and knight, had just died protecting you, and you had failed him. "Prussia...I love you too..." you whisped and fell to the ground next to him dead, because you had been stabbed in your chest but you were in so much pain from loosing Prussia, you didn't notice. The last thing that went through your mind as your life faded was 'I will see you soon, Prussia...my love'

(OH MY GOSH I CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER T_T) 


	7. Chapter 7

Your POV

You glanced at the small white haired baby boy laying on your mothers bed asleep, your mom and dad had to go a meeting in another country leaving you to care for your baby brother, you gently brushed a few strands of his soft white hair out of his innocent face when his red eyes opened and looked right at you, his eyes full of curiosity. "My my aren't you a cute baby brother..." you gently cooed to the baby Prussia. He giggled some and held his tiny hands at you in a clear way meaning 'pick me up and hold me'. You gently and carefully picked up your albino baby brother and smiled, maybe having a baby brother isn't going to be as bad as you had first thought... 


	8. Chapter 8

Prussia's POV

I listed to the chatter amongst the fellow pirate captains bored, they all were so boring. Then a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair and a (pirate uniform/c) pirate uniform came in drawing everyones attention quickly. "Bonjour moi-m me, ahon hon hon... mademoiselle...~" Pirate captain France purred out to the girl and she slammed her weapon onto his head knicking him out. She pushed him out of the chair and sat in his seat. "Frau, are you avere zat you are in a meeting for ze pirate captains?"I asked smirking but my smirk dropped when she grinned. "I am a captain, so, hello my name is (full/n) a pleasure, refrain from flirting or end up like that french man. I grinned some, she was awesome, well...for a frau that is... 


End file.
